


I like you,

by C_Caffeine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Late Night Conversations, M/M, NCT 127 Ensemble-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Caffeine/pseuds/C_Caffeine
Summary: “Then everything else felt, nice when I’m with you. Whenever you hug me, place ahand on me, take me out for dinner, ask meIf I’m okay after practice, after shoots, whenever you go with Jaehyun, I feel lost. Whenever you baby Mark and Haechan, I feel happy. It’s, all because of you Johnny.”
Relationships: Lee Taeyong & Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 19





	I like you,

Promotions are always the main point of an idols' life. After an MV release, they start to practice on stage placing, camera setting, and all other kinds of stuff for music shows. It was hectic, but Taeyong found it fun. The past few days, they have won awards for their comeback, it felt nice. The boys were all having fun, treating each other for dinner after award shows, and just enjoying the limelight. But Taeyong felt, a bit down, especially that Johnny hasn’t been talking to him ever since their first stage comeback. He knows that Johnny loves his members and will always communicate with them, making fun of Mark or babying Haechan was his routine and sometimes being clingy with him, but the last part, he hasn’t been feeling.

After they got home, all of them went on to their personal lives, Haechan with his games, Doyoung, and his sleep, and Johnny was probably with Haechan or sleeping but he isn’t sure. He took a quick shower, made himself comfortable for at least a night of binge-watching Youtube videos with sweet potatoes at the side. A badly needed rest after promotions was set in his mind.

As he settled in his nest, the room dim and his sweet potato looking delicious, a light knock caught his attention. 

Come in was all he could say while he pries open his sweet potato. It was from Johnny. 

“Hey” sounding a bit enthusiastic. Johnny went inside his room and settled near Taeyong’s bed, a glass of his own iced americano with him. “Couldn’t sleep, and Haechan’s snoring.”

Taeyong felt warm seeing Johnny and talking to him, it’s been days of no interaction. “Drinking iced americano won’t help though,” he quickly responded. Johnny’s addiction to caffeine is concerning him, especially that it’s late.

“I love coffee. Makes me happy,” Taeyong stayed silent for a few minutes, letting his friend settle in while he chews on his snack.

“So why’d you come?”

Johnny gave him a tired stare but his face still giving off a subtle glow for Taeyong to enjoy. “I’ve been reading a lot, like a lot, a lot.” Taeyong couldn’t understand what he meant with that, read what? He hasn’t seen Johnny read a book since their Superhuman comeback. 

“What book?” placing a small bit of sweet potato on his mouth, trying to not cause any sound to at least give Johnny the time.

“It’s not a book actually, more like —“ a growing uneasiness made him stop. There’s a word caught on Johnny’s throat and he can’t seem to find the right way to say it.

Taeyong set aside his sweet potato _finally_ and inched his body near Johnny, assuring his friend he has someone to fall on.

“I’ve been checking out twitter accounts before our comeback, you know, trying to know what our fans are doing,” Taeyong seems a bit nervous all of a sudden, and he doesn’t even know why it just happens.

“I got sucked into this account and read this AO3 stories, and, Taeyong, I think we need to lessen our interaction on camera for a bit.” his voice shaking and a bit cold, it felt like Johnny said something heartbreaking but not actually.

Taeyong placed his hand over Johnny’s knee and gave him a bit of time to breathe. “Why? What did you read? You shouldn’t even dig deep in Twitter—“ he couldn’t voice out what he wanted to say when Johnny showed him his phone that was already open in the AO3 website. “Fanfictions ‘Yong, fan fiction about us...”

He took a second to read some of the words and his vision blurred with every smut, M/M, explicit he could see. Did they, make this? Taeyong’s heart was racing.

“That’s why I acted cold since our comeback ‘Yong, I couldn’t let them see something else.” Johnny’s rawness made Taeyong’s skin cold. He spent all those days reading this and found it better to distance himself from me?

“Johnny, you know that its fiction right? It’s just them making up stories...” 

“But it doesn’t sit right to me...”

Taeyong reluctantly pulled his hand away from Johnny’s knee and gave his friend a hug. “What doesn’t sit right? That you and me being a couple in their story? Or us being fantasized?”

Johnny started to heat up, Taeyong was his friend but if he was more honest, there’s something more in his mind. He hugged Taeyong back, placing his head on his friend’s shoulder, taking in a few breaths of Taeyong’s scent.

“Both, I guess —“ he mumbles.

He gave Taeyong a few seconds and eventually gets back to his previous position. This time, Taeyong stared intimately into his eyes, a growing desire on his chest made him jittery.

“What if these fictions, weren’t imaginations after all Johnny?”

Taken aback, he gasps as Taeyong finally gives him that kiss he could only imagine. It was warm and soft as if Taeyong’s lips were his to enjoy. They both took each other’s mouth, exploring the depths of their desire until Johnny pulled out.

“Yong, I—“ 

“I think our fans noticed my attachment to you more than yourself,” letting out a shaky gasp as Taeyong feels his world crumbling. He just kissed his member and now, he might have to live his life being avoided.

“You liked me?” Johnny’s obliviousness made Taeyong smile.

“Yes, I do. Ever since, I saw you wearing that suit and drinking that champagne in our Regular video, I knew I liked you.” words were flowing out of Taeyong’s mouth with no sign of stopping.

“Then everything else felt, nice when I’m with you. Whenever you hug me, place a hand on me, take me out for dinner, ask me If I’m okay after practice, after shoots, whenever you go with Jaehyun, I feel lost. Whenever you baby Mark and Haechan, I feel happy. It’s, all because of you Johnny.”

The contained room of Taeyong felt smaller, constricted as he voiced out everything on his mind. He was adamant about what he did but he needed to do it.

Johnny hasn’t said a word, only giving Taeyong a stare that looks painful in his eye, does Johnny find it, uncomfortable?

“Yong, I think —“

“No, you don’t have to return the feeling Johnny. I guess I was just caught up in my feelings, I never realized it was impossible. But at least I finally vented out my feelings, just promise me you won’t ignore me, don’t let those fan fiction be the root of you hating m—“

If Johnny didn’t kiss him, he might have cried. The warm tone of Johnny finally letting his lips touch him made the world silent. Johnny’s smell felt good, it made Taeyong aroused, mentally and physically. 

“Yong, I like you too.”

Those words resonate into Taeyong’s brain, hijacking his body. Placing his hand on Johnny’s chest, pushing him down on his bed and settling on top of him, both knees spread on Johnny’s side. He placed his head on Johnny’s neck and settled there.

“Johnny, I’m really sorry. I just like you.”

Johnny placed his big hands on Taeyong’s back and rubbed off Taeyong’s uneasiness.

“Don’t say sorry Yong. I guess I’m at fault too, for not saying the same thing to you. I just found it hard especially that we have other members watching us, they look at me as their older brother and it might ruin them if I say I like you.”

Taeyong gave Johnny a kiss on his neck, “I don’t want to ruin our relationship with them too, I want to be happy,” Johnny gives in and gave his Yong a hug whilst kissing him with all the time he has.

•

“You need to be faster for a bit do you could move here after that beat,” Taeyong has been practicing non-stop. The choreography for “Punch” was a bit difficult to pull off but being a leader means making it look easy for the members.

He was too occupied with the practice and stuff he didn’t notice Doyoung and Johnny coming back, “I brought the coffees and snacks.” Taeyong’s excitement to see his boyfriend made him look like an idiot. The members noticed too, “Yong! Johnny left for like a half an hour ago and you act like you haven’t seen him for years,” Haechan teased. 

Taeyong doesn’t care. To him, Johnny is his battery, his recharge, his sweet potato from Starbucks. “Yong, come on, the members are looking...” Johnny pleads.

It wasn’t true though, the members were minding their own business, sipping away their coffee while browsing their phones. Ever since they confessed their relationship, the members were all so supportive, a thought Taeyong didn’t expect. “Hyung, don’t take all of Johnny’s love though!” Mark commented during their confession.

“So I have to forcefully take Johnny away from you whenever I need a wine friend.” Jaehyun’s only comment was his value for wine, go figure.

It was a rollercoaster. But it seems to pay off now, although only the members and some managers know, it felt nice to be free and be clingy like this. “I bought your favorite—“

His eyes light up, excited for his strawberry frappe, “but you need to kiss me first.” 

Taeyong didn’t even hesitate with his boyfriend’s request. Giving Johnny a good old kiss that made a sound in the practice room.

“Get a room!”

“Come on! Mark doesn’t even know what a kiss is!”

“What just happened?”

The chaos that followed was but a muted sound for Taeyong and Johnny. It was merely them and their love for each other,

**Author's Note:**

> It’s only a short one. I’ll make more while I procrastinate on writing the next chapter for “Teach me More, Lee Taeyong”.
> 
> Don’t forget to leave a feedback, it really means a lot to me. :>
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iamyourbookbias/status/1266013359771488258?s=21)
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/iamyourbookbias)


End file.
